Noah's Blunder
by jberri79
Summary: Noah makes a huge mistake and Luke is pissed.


**Title:**Noah's Blunder  
><strong>Author: <strong>jberri79  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Luke/Noah  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Noah makes a bad choice and Luke wants him to pay**  
><strong>**W/C: **2,291  
><strong>Beta'd: <strong>Nope all mistakes mine. And mine alone  
><strong>Authors Notes: <strong>Written for the February First Sentence Challenge at Lj

Luke forgot what started the prank war, but he was pretty confident gluing Noah's pillow to his cheek was his best idea yet. But to be honest Luke knew exactly what started it. And the truth was Luke tried forgetting. However it was no use so now he spent his spare time making Noah's life a living hell.

Example: he had spent all of last night pretending he wasn't mad anymore just so he could spike Noah's drinks making it much easier to glue said pillow to his face. He then proceeded to slit the pillow down the side letting the feathers fly around, some ending up in his hair while others got stuck in the glue.

He was pretty sure the time and effort he put in to this particular prank was unhealthy but decided Noah deserved it.

Now eight o'clock in the morning he stood in the hallway watching as Noah begin to stir waiting for the yell, when it didn't come he shrugged it off and walk towards the kitchen. "Give it time," he snorted quietly. He was a good three feet away before he heard it. He flinched at the profanity that came his way- still he proceeded straight for the fridge smiling the whole way.

Ten seconds later a very angry and very messy Noah emerged from their bedroom; blue pillow stuck to his face, feathers sticking every which way in his hair. "You little"… Noah pressed his lips together tight to prevent himself from saying something he couldn't take back. Instead he pointed to his face. "Really Luke?…. Really?…. And don't think you fooled me, I know you spiked my drinks last night."

"Good for you," Luke said as he rolled his eyes and twirled his finger around. "You have something on your face; you might want to get that off."

There was what use to be a pillow- now just a blue cloth hanging off of Noah's face. Noah peeled off the cloth and threw the remains at Luke's feet. He then walked over to the kitchen sink and ran his face under the water; rubbing his cheek in a circular motion, he was able to get most of the glue off. Noah stood up straight; shirt damp and face dripping with water he gave Luke the evil eye.

Luke just smirked and grabbed the grape juice out of the fridge, he opted out of a glass and drunk straight from the carton; finishing it up he threw it in the garbage on the way out of the kitchen passing Noah ignoring him completely. "Wrong garbage!" Noah yelled. "You little," yet again Noah fought to contain his anger before he regretted something.

Noah followed Luke out of the kitchen; he stopped briefly to get a towel from the linen closet. He wiped the water from his face and looked in the mirror on the door. There were still feathers in his hair but not so bad. He entered the living room to find Luke on the couch flipping through the channels.

"You say something Noah?"

"I said -"

Before Noah could get his sentence out Luke was raising the volume on the television. "I can't hear you Noah; you'll have to speak up."

"Turn it down!"

"No."

"I said turn it down Luke!"

"I. Said. No!" Luke was wearing that (I can do whatever I want look on his face) the same look that not only turned Noah on- but pissed him off three times over. "You're a grown man Luke, act like it."

"Me?" Luke screeched. "Me….. You started this. And I told you…. I told you I'd finished it."

"Luke." Noah groaned. "It's been two weeks…. two very long weeks."

"Did you lock me out on the balcony naked?"

"Luke I" Noah started.

"Did. You. lock me out on the balcony naked?"

"Yes but-"

"Un uh but nothing."

"Oh shut up," Noah bellowed waving his hand side to side. He stopped and pointed his index finger aggressively at Luke. "You put oil in my shampoo bottle!" Noah retorted.

Luke crossed his arms over his chest. "And why did I do that Noah? Mm….. Why?"

Noah fell down into the nearest seat a good distance from Luke. "Because I" Noah stopped talking, not knowing how to word it. They hadn't talked about it since it happened- which Luke appreciated but it also flared his rage. So instead of talking he was content in pulling pranks that absolutely lead nowhere but straight to another prank. "Luke it was an accident. I swear. I should've told you, I just wanted to see what would happen…. how long it would last."

"But you laughed. You thought it was funny, did you not? And it lasted all damn night into the morning; I had to go to the hospital Noah!"

Noah sunk into the seat remembering the incident. They had been at Lucinda's for a family gathering, Luke needed to use the bathroom Noah followed too cop a field. They headed for the upstairs bathroom away from prying eyes.

The bathroom was fairly big- but cozy Noah also hoped soundproofed, because as soon as Luke finished up Noah backed him up against a wall and gave him a blow job. Once they were done, Luke's snooping side took effect and soon he was looking through his Grandmother's medicine cabinet, curious too know what all the Medications he came across were used for. Of course Noah protested, stating this was immature until his eyes fell on something that peeked his interest.

Noah gingerly picked it up scared it might bite, with wide eyes he stared at Luke. "John keeps your grandmother busy." And like Noah knew he would on cue Luke a grown man put his hands over his ears yelling. "Yuckyuckyuck get it away, get it away."

But Noah had other things planed. After a quick excuse he hurried Luke out of the bathroom informing him he had some extra business too take care of; he'd meet him down stairs in a few. Luke not seeing a problem went back down stairs to wait, little did he know, Noah was pilfering some of Lucinda's stash.

Noah only took two one for him and one for Luke. Later that night after leaving the family gathering, Noah offered Luke some rocky road ice cream. Once again he was in the dark, not knowing the first spoon of ice cream offered to him by Noah was laced with a special ingredient.

So that's why now Noah's sitting across from his lover engaged in war. Battle. Luke would call it. That special ingredient had put Noah in hell for the last couple of weeks.

"That needle was big Noah, I thought I was gonna die. I can still feel where they stuck it in," Luke shuddered.

"It _was_ a big needle," Noah agreed. "And the head looked so red, I thought it was gonna burst. You're lucky they used the needle."

As soon as the words left his mouth Noah knew he had made a mistake, one of the couch pillows came flying at his head; Luke was in full tantrum mode. "Lucky!….. Lucky!" He yelled.

"Luke- baby the neighbors…..Shhh"

"I don't care about the neighbors," Luke replied continuing to yell. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had to go through that."

"I'm sorry Luke." It was all Noah could say.

The anger seemed to deflate and Luke grabbed one of the couch pillows too hug to his body. "It's was so embarrassing. I can't even look Ali in the face, she probably told Casey."

"Guaranteed she told Casey," Noah piped in.

Luke just gave him a look of amazement. "You don't know when to shut up. Do you?"

"Alright... I'm sorry," Noah sighed. "So what do you want from me? How long are you gonna make me pay?"

Luke looked down he was still hugging the pillow. "I don't know, I have a few things planned."

"Luke please baby, please stop this."

Luke looked up at him. "Is that a threat? Gonna lock me out on the baconly again?"

"No! Luke I just miss my boyfriend…..A lot." Noah stuck his bottom lip out and waited.

Luke rolled his eyes at the gesture but decided to call a truce for the time being. He patted the cushion next to him; silently asking Noah to join him. He kept his eyes trained on the television only feeling when Noah sat beside him. "Are you gonna stay mad forever?" Noah asked slightly moving away afraid too hear the answer.

Luke ignored the question he had started to bounce his knee. Noah placed his hands on his knee stopping the movement. Luke gave in and turned towards him, Noah thought this a good sign. "What I don't understand is how come it didn't have the same effect on you?" Luke's brow furrowed he jumped up off the couch ready to fight. "Did you give me more then one?" He yelled.

Noah's eyes went wide "No!….No Luke! I swear, just the one."

"You promise."

"Luke. I wouldn't lie, I just wanted to experiment; see how long we could last."

"So you're bored with me?…..With the sex?"

By now Noah's eyes were popping out of their sockets he couldn't win. "No!" He rushed out trying to calm Luke down and also ready to pull his hair out. "I was just curious Luke. That's all."

He stood up reaching out for Luke but he just smacked his hands away. "Come on Luke how long are you gonna be like this? I miss you. The bed is so cold without you." Ever since the mishap Luke had been stewing in the spare bed room and giving Noah the silent treatment which only got worse after the oil and balcony incidents.

Luke stood in front of Noah not ready to call a truce. "Please. I can't take anymore; do you know how many times I had to wash my hair? And the smell…." Noah added.

"That's cause I mixed it with sour milk." Luke grinned as he explained to Noah how he sat a cup of milk out in the sun and let it sit over night before he mixed it with the oil and put it in the shampoo bottle. His grin only got wider as he watched a look of shear horror spread across Noah's face.

"Luke the whole family probably thinks I have bad hygiene now."

"Probably," Luke smirked. "Good for you, it's better then them knowing what happen to me. Can't get those moments back," Luke mumbled.

"Okay let's forget everything that's happened." Luke gave him a look "everything beside that."

"That's right. So you know never to do anything like that again."

"Oh, I learned my lesson; I'm tired of sleeping alone."

"Yeah," Luke asked shyly.

"Yeah," Noah whispered. He pulled Luke towards him hugging him close, he kissed the top of his head "I missed this," Noah sighed. "Will you come back to our bed?" Hope bubbled in Noah.

"I guess so," Luke replied.

"And the pranks? Will you stop?"

Luke didn't answer. Noah pulled out of the hug and put a finger under Luke's chin lifting it up "Luke will you stop?" Luke still wouldn't answer nor make eye contact. "Luke please" Noah begged.

"Okay-okay I'll stop."

"Promise?"

Luke gritted his teeth. "I promise."

"Good," Noah breathed. At that moment Noah's stomach growled

"Someone's hungry," Luke chuckled. "Want some pancakes?"

"Yeah," Noah smiled. "If you don't mind, I would love some of your pancakes."

"Then I'll make you some."

"By the way babe thanks for not going over board with the booze. I didn't need that complication."

"I only wanted to make you fuzzy not sick. I know how drowsy you get after a few shots."

Luke turned away from Noah to head into the kitchen but Noah pulled him back towards him his back hitting Noah's chest. "After I eat," Noah moaned. "I want to taste you, it's been two weeks….two very long weeks. I miss this." He cupped Luke's crotch and gently squeezed. "Can that be arranged?" Noah whispered into Luke's ear.

"That can be arranged," Luke replied. Noah reluctantly let go and followed Luke into the kitchen. "Have a seat baby." Noah did as he was told but also got a quick kiss in before doing so. "You want some orange juice?" Luke asked sweetly.

"Yeah thanks."

"No problem bubby." He ran his hands though Noah's dark mane before getting the juice and glass. He batted Noah's hands away when he tried to pour it himself. "Let me do it baby," he smiled as he handed Noah the juice and continued too play with his hair while he took the first sip.

Instantly Noah spit it out gagging; Luke jumped back in shock. "What the hell was that?" Noah gasped. He smelled the glass and looked at Luke in bewilderment. Vinegar?…..You put vinegar in the orange juice?

Luke stepped back slowly his eyes big as saucers. "That's why I drank the grape juice earlier." He clapped his hand over his mouth after the comment, seeing the look on his boyfriends face.

Noah put the glass down and stared at the bottle he picked it up and sat it back down again.

"Noah?"

"Do you know how expensive orange juice is?" Noah asked still looking at the bottle.

"I don't know- but I'm sure you're gonna tell me."

Noah made a move to get up. Luke bolted but Noah just stood there; shirt stained with orange juice the smell of vinegar in the air. Noah looked towards the hall noting what direction Luke went in. He took off his shirt wiped his face and shrugged. "At least he's in the bedroom."

**The End**


End file.
